


Mine... You are Mine

by shellygurumi



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellygurumi/pseuds/shellygurumi
Summary: Type has gotten used to girls buying drinks for Tharn when he's performing at the bar, but when a guy tries to buy Tharn a drink, the full on possessiveness comes out. Type isn't the only possessive one, though, and back at their condo, Tharn shows Type just how possessive he can be.
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 714





	Mine... You are Mine

**Author's Note:**

> These two are too hot not to write them having all the sex. Please enjoy~

Type had come to really enjoy watching Tharn perform at Khong and Jeed’s bar. Thanks, in no small part, to the way Tharn looked while he was playing the drums. That face he made, it was so hot and always got Type a bit bothered. The sex was always good after he watched Tharn perform. That wasn’t the only thing, though. He also liked the way Tharn sang along with the songs, the way he would catch Type’s eyes during a line in a love song. The way he would smile for Type. They had been a couple for a year now and Type had gotten a lot more comfortable with everything, even the sweet, sappy, romantic stuff. He loved the way his boyfriend loved him, and it still made his heart skip a beat from time to time. 

There were also all the free drinks. 

Type’s friends liked that probably more than Type did at this point. He was just used to it. They had a system in place, since so many girls bought drinks for Tharn. If more than one girl bought him a drink, one would go to Tharn and the rest would go to Type and his friends. This way, all the girls thought Tharn got her drink and the bar still made money off them buying the drinks. Also, Tharn didn’t get wasted trying to drink everything to make his fans happy. Type had also learned to not get jealous over girls buying Tharn drinks. No matter how gorgeous a girl was, Tharn just was never at all interested in her. There was no reason for Type to get jealous.

Unless...

Tonight, after the set ended, the band was making their way off the stage. Tharn only had eyes for Type and was heading his way when a man stepped between them. He was tall, attractive, with nice hair and a dazzling smile. He stopped Tharn and looked at him with a charismatic grin, offering him a bottle of beer. 

“You’re really good, you know... I wanted to buy you a drink.” 

Tharn chuckled nervously and stepped back, raising his hands, “Uh, well... thank you, but--”

Whatever he was going to say was cut off. Type appeared at their side and stepped in front of Tharn, a glare firmly set on his face. 

“And who are you?” The man asked, eyeing Type up and down with an expression of disinterest. He refused to be intimidated by Type’s glare.

“I’m the one you’re about to have a problem with.” He raised a hand to gesture over his shoulder at Tharn. “He’s mine.” 

The man scoffed and rose to the challenge, “Is that so?” 

Type stepped forward and Tharn quickly reached out to grab the wrist of his right hand, not wanting him to punch the guy. Both of Type’s hands were balled into fists.

“It is so,” Tharn said, his other hand moving to Type’s hip, hoping to keep his boyfriend in check. The fact that it was Khong’s bar and Type was always on his best behavior in there gave Tharn a bit of hope. “He’s my boyfriend. And I’m his.” 

The other man frowned and looked at Type as if he were nothing, “Too bad. When you want a real man, I’ll be around.” He lifted the beer to his smug lips and drank from it, before giving one last dirty look to Type and walking away.

It was all Type could do to stay where he was, a small growl escaping the back of his throat. Tharn’s hands tightened their hold on the other man as he tried to move forward. He quickly pulled Type back against his chest and kissed his cheek before speaking into his ear. “Calm down, love.” 

Type turned around to face Tharn, his expression severe. “We’re leaving. Now.”

“Okay,” Tharn nodded and looked around for Jeed to give her a quick wave. The rest of the band could deal with whatever he left behind. Techno and Type’s friends would be fine without him. The pair quickly exited the bar and went back to their condo.

As soon as they got to the elevator, Type had Tharn pressed up against the wall and was kissing him for all he was worth. His hands traveled over whatever places he could reach on Tharn, holding the side of his neck, sliding through his hair, gripping his upper arm, claiming him in bruising fashion. Tharn was already breathless and eating up every second of his lover’s possessiveness. He let it all happen, took it all in.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. No one was in the hallway, so the makeout session carried on. They barely made it to the door. Tharn tried to turn his key in the lock as Type’s hands made their way beneath his shirt, dragging nails over his ribs and stomach. He got the door open and they both stumbled in. Tharn turned around and started kissing Type, then slammed him against the wall of the entryway after letting the door shut. 

Tharn paused in his actions for a moment to look at Type, flushed and panting, his shirt rumpled, his hair a mess. Tharn wanted to eat him alive. He descended on his boyfriend swiftly, pinning him to the wall, kissing him roughly. Type was such a tough guy all the time, but seeing him flushed and wanting, weak for Tharn, drove the other man absolutely wild. The sounds Type made were amazing and Tharn moved his kisses to the other man’s neck so he could hear every one of them without being muffled by his own mouth. He loved making Type let go and let it all out.

As hot as it was to have Type pinned to the wall, Tharn wanted to move this party to the bed. He slid his hands down to the backs of Type’s thighs and hoisted the slimmer man up. Type instinctively wrapped his arms around Tharn’s shoulders and legs around his hips. With Type securely in his arms, Tharn walked them over to the bed. There were fewer stubbed toes and bruised knees when they did it this way, plus he loved carrying Type around.

Tharn sat down on the foot of the bed, Type in his lap, now kneeling, straddling. His hands clung to Tharn, holding the back of his neck, angling Tharn’s head upwards. He looked down into Tharn’s eyes, his own eyes glinting with angry possession. 

“You’re mine,” he said, his voice dark. It sent a shiver down Tharn’s spine, it made his cock ache. 

“Yours. Always. I’m yours.” Tharn replied, breathless. 

“Don’t forget it,” he leaned in for a crushing kiss against Tharn’s lips. The kind that would leave lips bruised and swollen. A claiming kiss. Tharn loved him more than words could express. 

They both began tearing at each other’s clothes, eager to get them off. Tharn’s shirt came off first, over his head and tossed to the side. Tharn made short work of the buttons on Type’s shirt, then pushed it back over his shoulders and down his arms. He stopped at the wrists, trapping Type’s arms behind his back, gathering his shirt sleeves together in one hand, effectively binding his wrists. The other hand lifted to slide down from Type’s cheek to the side of his neck. His thumb nudged Type’s chin, forcing the other man to look at him.

“And you... are mine.” Tharn said, his voice soft but leaving no room for defiance. 

Type let out a breath and his whole body seemed to go weak for Tharn and those words. Lips parted, he nodded his head, “Yours.” 

Tharn’s mouth fell upon Type’s neck then, kissing and biting and sucking little bruises there. He knew how to kiss Type without leaving evidence of his actions, but today he was marking him, claiming him. At least one bruise would be left where anyone could see it. So they knew Type belonged to someone. He belonged to Tharn.

Type liked to act tough, hard; he was hot headed and full of anger when someone crossed him. But as soon as they got to the bedroom, Tharn could turn him soft and pliant and submissive. He thought Type secretly liked letting go of all his anger and his control. He was safe in Tharn’s embrace, so he let the other man lead the way.

Every single time Tharn’s lips were on Type’s neck, he got that same reaction out of Type. Head tilted back, mouth open, neck fully exposed. Soft little gasps making his chest heave. Eyes closed, expression slack, and absolutely wanting. Tharn could get drunk on it, if he wasn’t so focused on covering every inch of that exposed neck with his mouth. He could feel Type trying to tug his arms free of the shirt, knew that his lover wanted to touch him, but Tharn kept him restrained for a little while longer. His hand slid down from Type’s shoulder to press against the small of his back, pulling their bodies flush.

Type groaned with unabashed pleasure and pressed himself down into Tharn’s lap. The friction was amazing, he could feel Type’s perfect ass pressing against his erection. The pair of them had always been possessive of each other, practically since the start of their relationship. That possessive nature only got stronger the longer they were together. They owned each other, heart, body and soul. Their relationship had been forged in fire after everything they went through to be together. It was solid now, unbreakable.

That thought excited Tharn all the more. He finally freed Type’s arms and the smaller man practically pounced. Both hands were immediately on Tharn, one holding his cheek, the other sliding through dark hair. Type kissed Tharn harder, pressed him back into the bed and then trailed his kisses down Tharn’s body. He carefully got off of his boyfriend to stand at the foot of the bed so that he could pull Tharn’s pants and boxers off. His own came off quickly after. Tharn leaned back on his arms and looked at his lover, standing naked in front of me. 

“Type... You’re so gorgeous...” Tharn felt breathless.

Type tipped his head to the side, his eyes half-lidded, lips parted. One hip jutted out slightly and he looked so fuckable, standing there naked. “Gonna have your way with me?”

“All night long,” Tharn promised. He sat up, grabbed Type by the hips. He turned and tossed Type onto the bed on his back. Type played his role by letting his body go limp and vulnerable. His arms were loosely draped on the bed, his whole pose open. 

Tharn started pressing kisses and nibbles everywhere. He kissed along Type’s chest, his stomach, his nipples, his ribs, his neck, his hips, his thighs. Everywhere, everywhere, everywhere. He kissed and bit and touched and scratched and rubbed. He covered Type’s body in attention, showered him in physical affection and harmless bruises. Type was flushed, gasping, panting, he was a mess. When the moans and gasps started to shift to soft whimpers and sounds of desperate need, that’s when Tharn gave him what he wanted.

His mouth and lips and hands moved their attention to Type’s erection, now painfully hard and dripping. He began to suck and lick and stroke. It was almost too much, while at the same time not being enough. Both of Type’s hands ended up in Tharn’s hair, tightening into fists, pulling a little harder than was comfortable.

“If you keep that up... I’m going to come now...” Type barely managed to get the words out between gasps and stuttered breaths. 

Tharn pulled his mouth off and smiled up at his lover, who was moments away from coming undone. Despite Type’s words, he ended up letting out an almost disappointed whine at the loss of Tharn’s mouth. 

Type took a moment to catch his breath, then lifted himself up on his elbows to look down at his lover. “If you don’t fuck me right this minute, I’m going to kill you.” 

“With pleasure,” Tharn replied, trademark smile on his lips. He moved back up, hooking an arm under his body and hauling Type up towards the top of the bed, until his head fell on one of the pillows. He left the warmth of Type’s body just long enough to grab their lube and a condom to toss onto the bed. Then he was right back to where he needed to be: settled between Type’s legs. 

An ample amount of lube was spread onto his fingers before he lifted one of Type’s legs to hook over Tharn’s shoulder. He quickly began preparing Type for penetration. It never took very long these days, with as often as they had sex. It always made Type squirm and press himself down onto Tharn’s fingers, wanting it badly. He did as much of the work as Tharn did. 

“Tharn...” Type said the name with warning. He was getting impatient.

Swiftly, Tharn pulled his hand out of Type, rolled the condom down onto his own dick, slathered on the lube, and then immediately shoved himself into Type. He wanted it and Tharn knew he could take it. Type immediately threw his head back and moaned loudly at the sudden penetration. They both stayed still for just one glorious moment, until Type nodded and Tharn pulled back to start setting a pace of thrusts.

A number of swear words fell from Type’s lips between his moans and grunts. It made Tharn smile. He knew it was Type’s way of giving praise, by cursing up a storm. Tonight was not about slow and soft, it was about a good, hard fuck. It was about claiming one another. Type’s hands clung to Tharn, his short nails digging into Tharn’s skin. His fingers pressing into skin hard enough to leave a mark. 

Tharn thrust himself into Type, hard and fast and deep, passion and possession driving him. Type’s grunts and moans just egging him on all the more. They were both sweating and panting in no time, but Tharn wasn’t someone who came quickly, no matter how phenomenally sexy his lover was, no matter how mind-blowing the sex was. He could always last. Type didn’t exactly hate it, either. He loved the feeling of Tharn pounding into him, over and over, claiming his whole body, making it his. 

One large hand wrapped around Type’s shaft and began stroking, thumb rubbing over the slit of its head on every upstroke. Type let out a loud and resounding “Fuck!” as he did so. He did it a few more times until Type seemed nearly ready to come, then slid his hand back down to the base, circling it and holding tightly. Keeping Type on the edge of his orgasm, not quite ready to be done yet. Type moaned softly. 

Tharn was close and Type’s needing, wanting, pleading sounds were getting him closer. He thrust into Type faster and faster until he felt his own orgasm building inside of him, nearly ready to release. The soft, pleading whimpers from Type were the last push he needed. With a growl from somewhere deep in his throat, Tharn started stroking Type’s shaft again, focusing his attention on making his boyfriend come. He pressed deep into his ass, hitting his prostate over and over as his hand moved swiftly over his erection.

Type came with a shout that the neighbors were sure to hear, despite the thickness of the walls. His cum sprayed across his chest and his body tensed. Tharn quickly grabbed for one of Type’s hands and moved it to his shaft, encouraging the man to stroke himself through release. Tharn’s hands took ahold of Type’s hips and he thrust over and over, bringing himself to completion seconds later. Type moaned the whole while, spurts of semen following each of Tharn’s rough thrusts until the last. 

He planted himself deep inside Type as his own orgasm coursed through him. 

Breathless, Tharn lowered himself down on top of Type and they both just laid there, limply, trying to regain their senses. Type draped his arms over Tharn’s shoulders, feeling weak and spent. Neither man said anything for a long time, just trying to catch their breath and slow their hearts. 

Type was the first to speak, “Fuck...”

Tharn chuckled, but it was more of a puff of air than an actual sound. “You could say that again.”

“Fuuuck...” Type repeated, longer this time. “That was a blast.”

Tharn smiled and pressed a contrastingly sweet kiss to Type’s shoulder. “It really was.”

“You left a lot of marks on me, didn’t you?” Type didn’t sound mad about it.

“You’re mine,” Tharn said, because that answered everything.

“Pretty sure you’re the one who got hit on tonight, not me,” Type started running his fingers through Tharn’s sweaty hair.

“I don’t recall stopping you from sucking any bruises onto me.” Tharn lifted himself up enough to look down into his boyfriend’s beautiful face.

Type glared at him and it just made Tharn love him more. “You kind of kept me busy.”

Tharn smirked. “You sound so good when you moan.”

Type pursed his lips and looked away. Still shy, after all this time. “Fuck off... asshole...” There was no rancor in his tone. There never was anymore. Tharn just laughed and kissed his cheek.

“We should probably shower...” Tharn sighed and laid back down on top of Type. The smaller man resumed combing his fingers through Tharn’s hair.

“In a bit... I don’t think I can walk yet.”

“Want me to carry you?” Tharn grinned.

“Ha. Ha.” Type shook his head, but Tharn could tell he was smiling. Type’s free hand moved to trail idly over the muscles in Tharn’s arm. “Might have left some bruises here... Sorry about that.”

“I don’t mind,” Tharn said, starting to feel drowsy. “I know you like my muscles...”

Type didn’t reply, just kept tracing the curves and contours of Tharn’s arms with a touch softer and more loving than earlier. He did like Tharn’s muscles, he was always grabbing and touching his arms. Even the grumpy, contrary side of Type couldn’t deny that fact. Nor did he really want to.

“You’re so sexy...” Type admitted, quietly.

Tharn smiled, lifted himself up once more to look into Type’s eyes. They were open, honest, and unafraid. It warmed Tharn’s heart, just like every time Type was open and kind. He leaned down and kissed Type’s lips, sweetly, softly, lovingly. Type kissed him back just the same.

When the kiss broke, Tharn placed a quick kiss to Type’s forehead, then pushed himself up. “Come on, let’s shower.” 

Type groaned, but let himself be pulled up off the bed and towards the bathroom. They would shower together, helping one another get cleaned off. Together, they would change the bedsheets - well, Tharn actually did most of the work there. Then, together, they climbed into bed, curled up in one another’s arms, and fell soundly asleep. Spent, sated, and in love.


End file.
